Episode 1472 (19th July 1990)
Plot Henry has just got back from the hospital when Sarah arrives. Amos has had a stroke and there is no change in his condition. Henry is blaming himself. Alan tells Nick that he wants to help him and Elsa. Nick is surprised. Archie is fascinated by the walkie talkie that Jack has with him on the farm. He starts to sing a Rolling Stones song which Annie is shocked to hear in the farmhouse. Alan talks to Nick about his failed relationship with Caroline. Nick says that maybe it failed because of outside interference from Alice. Jock upsets Henry in The Woolpack by talking about how Amos may be affected by his stroke. Kathy meets Elsa in the village and asks her to be cruel to be kind and stop seeing Nick. Henry is upset that he never said how he really felt about Amos. He starts to say something to Annie, but Rachel interrupts them. Nick is shocked when Elsa calls at Demdyke. Archie practices how to be a blacksmith with an old horseshoe. Elsa tells Nick that she does not want him to phone or try and see her again. He gets very emotional and pleads with her that he loves her and doesn't want her to get rid of the baby, she is confused. Sarah has received many calls asking after Amos. Zoe is looking forward to her graduation. Elsa finally admits that she wants Nick. Seth goes to the hospital to check on Amos's progress. Zoe, Frank and Chris discover Archie trying to shoe one of Kim's horses with a very bent horseshoe. Frank is amused. Nick and Elsa discuss their future and decide to keep the baby. Rachel fusses over a worried Annie. Archie is enthusiastic about becoming a farrier, much to the amusement of Alan and Sarah. Henry finally visits Amos. He is going to be okay. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth - Stan Richards *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Kate Sugden - Sally Knyvette *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Jock MacDonald - Drew Dawson *Archie - Tony Pitts Guest cast None. Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and field *Victoria Cottage - Front room *Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *Main Street *3 Demdyke Row - Front room and back garden *Home Farm - Grounds, stables and yard *Hotten General Hospital - Ward and waiting area Notes *The doctor who calls Henry Wilks over at the hospital is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Annie Sugden recalls the time Amos Brearly proposed to her in Episode 26 (16th January 1973). *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 4 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 15th October 2014. Memorable dialogue Henry Wilks: (as he is called by the doctor for news about Amos Brearly) "Oh 'eck!" Category:1990 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD